


A Family Created

by MoonandArrows



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Family, Fluff, Short, ranya, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandArrows/pseuds/MoonandArrows
Summary: Anya creates a family





	A Family Created

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is very short, but it was only a short scene in my head. Not too well written, but then it was only a flash in my mind.

Anya stood leaning in the doorway to Raven’s workshop. She had been there for a couple moments already, enjoying the view. In the center of the room sat a large table with one of the only working lights hanging above it. It was covered in bits and pieces of tech and paper that Raven called blueprints. Raven was seated at that table, working on some contraption.

A smaller, similar, table sat right next to it. A scrawny boy of about ten summers was working there, tongue stuck out in concentration. Shaggy black hair sticking up in all directions. His skin was pale and mostly devoid of scars beside the one on his arm from the fire that had taken his parents. His name was Henri, and orphan. One day while the orphans had been playing hide and seek Henri had run into Raven’s work tent and asked to hide there. After an hour of watching Raven work the boy had forgotten about the game and became Raven’s shadow.

Madde, the woman in charge of the orphanage, was very pleased. While some orphans had been picked out to become Seconds to warriors or blacksmiths, Henri had not. His strength laid in his mind, not his arms. So for the last six months Henri was where Raven was. It was almost like they were a family.

“Anya, shouldn’t you be throwing some blades around?” Raven’s voice pulled Anya from her memories.

“It is the end of the day.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed the time go by so fast.”

“Madde is probably looking for me.” Henri stood.

“See you tomorrow?”

“Yes, Raven.”

“Goodnight Henri. Madde has some news for you.”

“Reshop Anya.” Henri flashed a smile to the women and scurried out of the tent.

“What is Madde going to tell him?” Raven turned on her stool and grabbed Anya’s hips as she stepped closer.

Anya let her shoulders drop. Raven might not like this news. Immediately Raven picked up on it and worry began to hang at the back of her eyes. Anya cupped Raven’s cheeks in her hands and dropped a kiss to her forehead.

“Henri has been adopted.” Anya sighed.

“Oh…that’s…great!” Raven swallowed disappointment she shouldn’t feel. “He’ll have a family.”

A family that would probably not let him continue to train with Raven as he would have to do something that would help his family more. Raven stood and gathered up the things she needed to bring home.

“This is a good thing for him.” Anya reminded her.

“Yeah, I know, I just….I hope I get to say goodbye.” Raven shrugged.

Anya took her wife’s hand and walked her home. Their home was rather basic. A main room to eat in, a bedroom, and two smaller rooms. One was basic storage of clothes and tools and tech. The other housed Anya’s weapons. Or, used to. All her shelves of blades and things had currently been shoved into the other storage room. Anya was building new holders for all her weapons. At least, that’s what she told Raven. A large curtain kept any view of the room hidden, and Raven had no need to go in there.

“What are you going to do with the current shelves?” Raven had asked once.

“Give them to Lexa so she can get more candles?” Anya shrugged as she lugged more wood behind the curtain.

Now Raven was silent. She was rather moody through dinner. Anya took it in strides. She was washing the dishes when there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.” Anya called out, receiving a look from Raven-who knew that Anya would normally check who was behind the door before opening it.

Madde stepped into the house carrying a small bag, but was darted around by a small figure who launched himself at Raven.

“You adopted me!?!” Henri shouted ecstatically.

Raven caught the young boy and clutched him to her chest, looking to Anya in wonder. Anya smiled, nodded, and accepted the bag from Madde.

“Goodnight, Woods-Reyes family.” Madde left.

Anya joined the pair kneeling on the ground and wrapped her arms around them. There may have been a couple tears in her eyes. After a couple moments they finally separated. Henri yawned.

“Why don’t you go to bed? Your room is back there.” Anya placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Ok.” The trio stood and entered the back room.

Nothing in it was made to hold weapons. There was instead a bed, bookshelf, nightstand and desk and chair. Henri was grinning from ear to ear. Raven looked at Anya.

“How long have you been planning this?” Raven whispered.

“Ever since you let him return to your Tech tent. You hardly let me visit.” Anya whispered back.

“Thank you.”

“I know we never discussed children. Given that we could not create a family-“

“You just created one. And I love you all the more for it.”

“And I love you Raven.”

The new mothers watched their new son explore his new room.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS FUEL AND VALIDATE ME  
> KUDOS KEEP MY HEART BEATING


End file.
